


Macs Weakness

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac get teased by a woman who mat be his match but can he keel control and remain unchanged by her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macs Weakness

Mac`s Weakness  
(A Mac one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Jamie Ramsey Fusaro

Mac had searched the whole town and came up empty handed. This was his town, surely he should be able to find one woman but she was like the wind. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since the day she walked into the bar, her purple hair had made it impossible to look her over, even if he tried. Everything about her screamed bad news, hell the first time she walked in some asshole had grabbed her ass and she punched him right in the face. It made him laugh so hard he sprayed beer all over the bar.   
The bartender had poured him a shot, she stormed right past him and slammed it down easily, only winking at him when he shot her a glare. His attempt to take her home failed, he wasn’t use to people telling him now which is why he wanted her so badly. His cock had refused to go down, even after jerking it many times and even getting sucked off by some of the bar bunnies, but nothin worked.  
“Dammit, I`m gettin tired of your games little girl!” he yelled into the air, with no one around to hear him. “Just wait until I find you.” He rubbed his hands together just thinking about getting his hands on her. For now he would head to the bar and hope she showed up.  
Drink after drink and nothing, she hadn’t shown that sexy ass of hers around here yet and there weren’t many places in town to go. She just had to come back. Then out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a slash of purple, his cock jerkin in his pants and instantly he was hard. He couldn’t help his triumphant smile, no one could say no to him.  
“Hey Mac, aint that your red truck outside?” The bartender asked him.  
“Don’t be stupid, of course that’s my fuckin truck, why?”  
The bartender laughed, doubling over. “Cuz that hot chick from the other day is stealing it.”  
Mac jerked his head around and he saw his truck peel out of the parking long, “son of a bitch!!” he screamed and ran outside but it was too late, she was gone.  
*  
Jamie smiled as she hauled as in his truck, driving like a lunatic just to get the rush. She knew she would pay for it, that he would hunt her down and find her and that’s what she wanted. She had seen the change in him over the past week she had been in town, she only meant to pass through but that was over the moment she saw him.  
He screamed bad news and nightly cop calls but that was half the desire to have a taste of that darkness. He wasn’t the only one with a dark side, she had her fair share of cop calls and jail visits.  
Jamie headed towards his house, everyone in town knew where it was and she would be ready for him. She grabbed the large, unopened bottle of whiskey and headed inside, damn door wasn’t even locked. She knew his place was shitty but it felt homey somehow, maybe because it was the safest place in town. She headed towards his bedroom which only consisted of an extra large bed on the floor with crumpled sheets.  
Jamie kicked off her shoes and peeled her tight jeans down, the shed her shirt. Laying back against his pillows with the bottle of whiskey between her thighs, she could hear him coming a mile away.  
*  
Mac thanked Mike who gave him a lift to this own damn house, the fucker wouldn’t stop laughing when he had heard about her and his truck.  
“Looks like this one could give you a run for your money huh Mac, she’s lookin for something from you.”  
Mar grumbled, “she’s lookin to get her ass beat, fuckin stealin my truck, fuckin tease is what she is.”  
Mike just smiled and laughed harder as he pulled up to his run down house, “she’s got some pretty big balls to pull a stunt like this, especially with you, looks like you met you perfect woman.”  
Mac glared at him and got out of the truck, stomping towards his own truck to make sure everything was okay. She hadn`t done anything stupid yet. Mike did have a point though, women didn`t act this way towards him, they knew better. And he would never admit that something about her was different.  
Cursing at himself, he jerked open the door to his house, “I know you’re in here girl, you are gonna pay for stealin my truck.” He grumbled as he looked around the empty house, knowing exactly where she would be made him hard. He kicked open the door to his bedroom and there she was.  
Laying on her back, in only her bra and panties, a large bottle of whiskey between her spread legs, God she was good, he had to hand it to her, any other time he would be pissed but she looked too fuckin sexy to be mad for long.  
“Mac, you gonna make me pay for stealin your truck?” She asked, biting her lip.  
Mac licked his lips, kicking off his shoes and kneeling down. Running his rough hands from her ankles, all the way up to her smooth legs, his thumbs stopping just before they rubbed against her panties. “Oh yeah, you’re in trouble alright, that for me?” he nodded up at her.  
She smiled, “yes it is for you, picked it up before I got here.”  
He gave her a sexy smile, “that`s not what I`m talkin about girl and you know it.” He leaned forward and twisted the top off the bottle with his teeth, never taking his eyes off of her, her mouth parted slightly when the cap came off. He locked his lips around the bottle and tilted it enough to get a drink.   
“Oh fuck that was sexy.” She moaned and he could see her legs shaking.   
“You been givin me shit the whole time you been in town, fucking teasing me, hiding from me, now stealin my truck and I don`t even know your name.” He pushed the bottle away for now, grabbing her by the ankles and pulling her down towards him.  
“Gotta make an impression somehow and it worked. My name is Jamie.” She gave him a devilish smile.  
He unzipped his dirty overalls and pulled them down to his hips, Jamie moaned softly, eye fucking him. Mac put his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled hard, splitting the thin material in half and tossing it aside.  
His cock ached looking at her pussy on display for him, nice and smooth, gleaming with her wetness, he pushed her legs apart until she groaned, then dipped his head down low to suck at her. Biting her clit and sucking her lips, letting his tongue wiggle inside of her.   
“Mac...’ Jamie moaned, twisting her tips up against his face.  
Mac gripped her tighter, keeping her still as he tongue fucked her, pushing her to the edge over and over just to let up and start all over again. She was a dripping mess, writhing on the bed for him. It was better than any drug he had ever taken, she was his new addiction.  
“Need to cum Mac, please.”  
He smiled and stopped eating her, “tough shit, that’s what you get for being a fucking cock tease.” He moved to push his coveralls over his ass, standing at the foot of the bed, “time to put that mouth to work before i pound you into this bed.” He grabbed her by the hair and she quickly got with the program and started to suck him.  
Mac groaned and drank from the whiskey bottle, hearing he dirty mouth sucking him noisily, slurping the extra saliva that was dripping down his cock. He looked down and gripped her hair, keeping her in place as he roughly fucked into her mouth, hearing her gag over and over just about made him cum.   
He pushed her back against the bed, slamming down on her. His cock sliding against her wet lips, “fuck you`re wet aren`t ya, been needing Mac`s cock the whole week huh?”  
Jamie moaned and gripped his large shoulders, “yes, fuck me Mac.”  
Mac chuckled, “you gotta beg better than that bitch, show me how much you want it.” She moaned and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth and raking her nails down his back, Mac moaned back, loving her willingness to prove to him that she wanted this. He couldn`t wait anymore, his cock so hard it was close to breaking off.  
He lifted her thigh up on his hip and slammed in. She was the tightest he had ever felt, making him pause so he didn`t blow to early.   
She laughed at his reaction, “good enough pussy for you Mac, bet your use to those loose bitches at the bar huh..gonna make you crave mine until you`re balls deep in me 24/7.”  
Mac growled and used one hand to choke her, seeing her moan and smile just made him pump his hips harder, her body yielding to him, “fuck yer makin me love ya, love this pussy...its mine now..” he said and watched as her smile grew. Gripping his hand around her neck to squeeze tighter.  
“Let Mac see you cum..” he growled into her ear and felt her cum on demand, another thing that turned him on about her.  
“Fuck yes girl, god I`m gonna love tearing this pussy up whenever i want..fuck keep moving like that...shit!!” His orgasm caught him off guard but he came so hard he saw stars, pumping into her until his hips refused to move again. He rolled off and she rolled with him, straddling his hips. Mac yanked her down by her hair and kissed her, feeling his cock already harden from seeing her on top, she ground herself against him.  
“Fuck, ride me girl...” Mac moaned and squeezed her tits, watching her back arch.   
“You are mine Mac, this cock is mine..”  
He shut his eyes and forfeited cotrol, “Yes baby, this is yours, hope you can handle it.”


End file.
